


Applejackson

by HaleyC4629



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Adventure, Battle, Challenges, Childhood Friends, Country & Western, Cowgirl, Dancing and Singing, Double Life, Drama, F/F, Help, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, Minor Original Character(s), Musicals, Performing Arts, Pop Culture, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629
Summary: Since Applejack won the Canterlot Singing Competition by singing "Beat It" by Michael Jackson, she's being called "Applejackson". The whole video has been recorded and posted into VDO by Lyra Heartstrings, and it got viral almost instantly. That's gonna be a huge problem for Applejack because she'll be moving to Las Haygas in two weeks and she doesn't want to leave her family and her friends.After she has performed singing in front of millions of people, she soon meets Lady Rara, who's recognized as her childhood friend named Coloratura. Both of them haven't seen each other in ages until this very moment. In the Celebrity Showdown, Applejack will have to sing against Coloratura. Which one of the rising stars will win this singing challenge?





	1. A Life-Changing Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between real celebrities and EQG. As I said, Applejack is called "Applejackson" because she won the Canterlot Singing Competition. But I never said this: Coloratura is called Lady Rara because she's listened to Lady Gaga's music almost all the time, mostly to get some inspirations to help her write her own songs.
> 
> The lyrics to any of the Michael Jackson songs belong to the King of Pop himself, the one and only Michael Jackson. The lyrics to any of the Lady Gaga songs belong to the Queen of Pop, namely Stephani Germanotta, mostly known as Lady Gaga. The lyrics to some of the songs I made up belong to me. Gotta be aware of the copyrights, you know?

Applejack just finished singing "Beat It" by Michael Jackson and the students of Canterlot High went wild instantly over her performance, including Lyra and Bon-Bon. She came down from the stage, gave the microphone to the announcer woman and went toward the two other top singers, namely Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"And now the judges will decide who will be the second runner up, the first runner up and the winner," said the announcer woman, "Yes this is the special moment we're not gonna miss!" After the decisions were made by Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadence, who were the three judges, she got the result sheet from them. "Alright! The long awaited moment: the award ceremony!" she said as she was reading it, "Each one of the top three contestants will receive an award and stand still until the winner gets the award. Alright let's get started! The second runner up is Rainbow Dash, who sang 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns 'n' Roses!"

The students clapped and cheered as Rainbow went up to the stage, got a second runner up award and stood still. She got a little annoyed but she accepted her award anyway.

"The first runner up is Pinkie Pie, who sang 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper!" the announcer woman said.

The students clapped and cheered as Pinkie went up to the stage, got her award and stood still too. She was as excited as she could be.

"And the winner of this year's Canterlot Singing Competition is Applejack, who just sang 'Beat It' by Michael Jackson!" the announcer woman said as she then turned to Applejack, who was coming up to the stage. "Congratulations, Applejack!" she said, "Or should I say, 'Applejackson'!" With that, she gave her a wink as a playful tease.

The students went super wild as Applejack got her award and stood still also. She didn't expect that to happen to her. After the Canterlot Singing Competition, she saw Big Mac, Granny Smith and Applebloom and went to them to show them her award.

The next day, Applejack was walking down the hallway. Lyra and Bon-Bon came to her and took her to an empty classroom to show her the video Lyra uploaded on VDO. So far, the video had 500 views, 70 likes and 11 dislikes.

"You did so awesome yesterday!" said Lyra, "Bon-Bon and I have a strong feeling that you're totally gonna be famous!!!"

"Yeah," agreed Bon-Bon, "You'll be in the covers and pages of magazines, appear in different commercials and movies, and also get to own your own home! There might be more than that but isn't that exciting?"

Hearing this, Applejack started to feel uncomfortable. "Not really," she replied with a frown, "I only wanted ta sing just fer fun."

"What are you talking about? You did awesome!" said Lyra.

"Thanks, sugarcube..." Applejack said with a sigh.

"Here," said Lyra as she gathered her and Bon-Bon together for a group photo on her cell phone, "Let's take a groupie."

After the three girls had their groupie, Applejack went inside of an empty classroom and sat down on the chair. Lyra and Bon-Bon sat down side to side of her. She still felt uncomfortable and troubled. Then she began to cry internally. Lyra and Bon-Bon knew what's going on with her, but they didn't know how else to cheer her up. Maybe they could get Pinkie to make her smile again.

"Aww why the sad face?" asked Pinkie after Lyra and Bon-Bon got her about fifteen minutes ago, "You did great!"

"Thanks, sugarcube," said Applejack as she then sighed, "When them two talked about me bein' famous just by singin' a song I just sang..." And then the tears in her eyes started to run down her cheeks. "I only wanted ta sing just fer fun, not fer fame."

Pinkie gave her some tissues to for her to wipe them off. She tried to hug her in comfort for about a few minutes until she came with an idea to try to cheer her up. "Hey Applejack, what you do you call the fries when they're out in cold weather for too long?" asked Pinkie.

"Uh...frozen fries?" Applejack guessed.

"Nope! Chilly fries!!!" Pinkie said with a big smile, "Ba-ga-shh!"

Lyra and Bon-Bon laughed at the fun joke, but Applejack only smiled a little bit.

"Come on, Applejack," said Pinkie, "It's funny!"

"I know," said Applejack as she then frowned again, "But I'm more devastated than ya think I am."

Lyra's iPhone made a notification sound. She picked it up and checked it out. To her surprise, her video of Applejack singing "Beat It" by Michael Jackson posted on VDO became viral instantly. The comments below mostly called Applejack "Applejackson". They also said that those users desperately wanted her to become a celebrity. "Whoa!!!" she exclaimed, "Girls, you HAVE to check this out!"

Applejack, Bon-Bon and Pinkie went over to her and were surprisingly shocked by the popularity of her video.

Lyra, Bon-Bon and Pinkie got excited, but Applejack got confusingly shocked.

"Wh-What in tarnation?!?" She suddenly got scared and upset because she became instantly popular. "L-Like I s-said, I-I only want ta s-sing fer f-fun, not fer f-fame!!!" She panicked and breathed very quickly.

"C'mon, Applejack," said Lyra, "Don't panic! You should be excited like me, Bon-Bon and Pinkie!"

"Don't y'all understand?!?!?" Applejack fearfully exclaimed as her eyes began to produce tears quickly, "I don't wanna leave my family b'hind; and my friends too!!! I don't wanna be greedy fer money 'n' fame 'n' all that!!! I don't want that ta happen ta me!!!" And then she heavily cried and ran away from Lyra, Bon-Bon and Pinkie. That was a life-changing event for her, and she needed some serious help ASAP.

As school time was over for the day, she was all alone in her room, sitting on her bed and still crying over the humongous amount of popularity she was currently getting just because of the song she sang from the Canterlot Singing Competition.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked to herself, "Even when I'm about ta become a new celebrity very soon?"

Then she heard a knock on the door. Applejack didn't answer it, but it was opened by her little sister Applebloom.

"Sis? Ya okay?" Applebloom asked, "What happened?"

The tears continuously ran down on Applejack's cheeks. "It's a long story, sugarcube," she said. Her voice sounded flat.

Applebloom hopped onto the bed and sat next to her. "Can ya tell me?" she asked her.

Applejack sighed and told her how she just got her life changed forever. "And that's why I wanted ta sing just fer fun, not fer fame 'n' all that! I'm livin' in a nightmare!!!" She then bent over and cover her teary face with her hat.

Applebloom understood exactly what Applejack was telling her about, so she began to cry desperately as she was hugging her. "I don't want ya ta leave here either!" she agreed, "I dunno what ta do without ya when yer gone fer good! Yer like a special someone I wanna be with ferever!"

Applejack looked at her and hugged her back. "I feel the exact same way as you, sugarcube..." she said. She almost couldn't talk to her because of the heavy amount of depression that she was currently having. This could take a very long time for her to get over this situation.

A few weeks later while Applejack was inside the classroom doing her usual worksheets, the intercom was then turned on and asked for her to report to Principal Celestia's office. She did as she was told and inside that office, Principal Celestia asked for her to sit down and she did.

"Now, Applejack, I have some good news and bad news," said Principal Celestia, "And I can tell that you're under a serious worriment, so I'll start with the good news. The good news is that you've earned a ten thousand dollar check for your family's business."

Applejack couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in a shockingly surprise. "Ya gotta be kidd'n me!" said Applejack with a huge smile of excitement.

Principal Celestia giggled. "No, I'm serious," she said, "This is all a reality." A few seconds after her giggles, she suddenly felt sad for her. "Let's now get to the bad news," she said, "I've just got a call from your future manager, who will be Filthy Rich, and the bad news is that you'll be moving to Las Haygas starting in two weeks with all of your belongings."

Applejack's smile turned into a frown instantly. "W-Wh-What?!?" Her eyes began to produce tears again and she then hung her head down in despair.

Principal Celestia handed her a box of tissues. "I'm very sorry to say this, but the worst thing is that you might not be able to stay here any longer and you'll probably never see us and your family ever again."

"I don't wanna leave here!" Applejack cried, "I only wanted ta sing just fer fun, not fer fame!"

"I know," said Principal Celestia, "Both Luna, the whole high school full of students and I don't want you to leave either." Then she let out a short sad sigh and hugged her sympathetically. "Just because of this, I think it's about time for you to graduate from this high school early, starting tomorrow night at seven thirty."

Applejack sadly nodded in agreement while she was still crying. She wished that it was only a nightmare, but this was a real deal for her.


	2. The Continuous Drama

The next day, Applejack came to her friends in the gym and told them the bad news.

"WHAT?!?" Rainbow exclaimed, "We can't let you leave Canterlot High! It's not even May yet!"

"Agreed indeed!" agreed Rarity, "We need you to stay with us, darling!"

"I'm sorry, sugarcubes," said Applejack, "I'll have ta graduate early t'night."

"WHAT?!?" Pinkie exclaimed worryingly, "What time?!?"

"Seven thirty sharp," said Applejack, "So I needa get ready fer that and move out from Canterlot ta Las Haygas in two weeks later." Then she started to get very annoyed by the cause of the whole thing. "If it wasn't fer Bon-Bon and Lyra's video, none of this would've happened." She was tensed up enough to stomp on the floor.

"Um...what's wrong with their video?" asked Fluttershy in her usual soft voice.

"It's goin' viral in a snap like a massive landslide!" Applejack exclaimed, "That's what started the whole problem!!! I only wanted ta sing just fer fun, not fer fame!!!"

Her friends were silent for while.

"Just b'cuz of their video, my life's changed ferever!!!"

Meanwhile, Lyra and Bon-Bon were listening to the conversation and they began to feel guilty about what they did. It was about time to show up and apologize to Applejack. 

The gym doors were opened and the seven girls saw them coming slowly toward them. 

Applejack sternly glared at them and said nothing. She knew they were the fault of this continuous drama that had been going on for days. Now they were scared of her because they thought she would beat them up for this. But instead, she said "Get away from me."

Lyra looked at her in guilt. "We're just here to--"

"Get away from me!" said Applejack as she raised her voice at them a little bit, "Y'all two ruined my life!"

Bon-Bon felt really hurt. "Applejack, we were only trying to--"

"That's enough!" Applejack said as she turned her back on them as a payback, "Now I ain't gonna trust ya anymore, just b'cuz of what ya did ta me!" 

Lyra and Bon-Bon hung their heads down in shame. "We're sorry," they said in unison.

Applejack declined their apology. "It takes a lot more than that fer me ta fergive ya," she said as she walked away from them.

The six other girls followed her. They were indeed worried about and for her.

About a few minutes later, Vice Principal Luna saw Applejack who was crying hard silently in the hallway. "Are you feeling alright, Applejack?" she asked.

Applejack looked up at saw her. "N-No," she said. 

"We'll talk about it in my office," said Vice Principal Luna as she took her there and closed the door. "Have a seat." she said.

Applejack did so.

"Tell me," Vice Principal Luna said, "What's troubling you?"

Applejack explained the whole story of what exactly happened. "Any idea how ta stop this?" she asked pleadingly.

Vice Principal Luna pondered. "You said that Principal Celestia has already got you scheduled for an early graduation tonight?"

Applejack nodded. "Exactly," she said. 

Then Vice Principal Luna had an idea: "Why don't we ask Principal Celestia to cancel the whole thing and contact Mr. Rich for the cancellation of moving to Las Haygas? Principal Celestia and I will have to come up with an agreement with Mr. Rich about the moving cancellation. We don't know if we'll ever do that or not, but we'll tell you the news soon."

Applejack agreed and waited for the news anxiously four hours later before her early graduation. She envisioned about the disasters she could be involved in as new celebrity, and covered her teary face with her hat with absolute fear and stress. Please tell me I ain't gonna move ta Las Haygas! she pleaded internally, Please please please please please!!!!

Meanwhile inside of the meeting room, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Mr. Rich were discussing about the cancellation of moving to Las Haygas.

"Applejack said that she doesn't want to leave Canterlot High and especially her home," said Principal Celestia, "She wants to stay here to continue making a successful business with her family, and to keep spending time with her friends."

"Since her singing voice is just what we need to compete in the Celebrity Showdown, she HAS to move to Las Haygas in order for her to compete!" said Mr. Rich.

"She only wanted to sing just for fun, not for any singing competitions," said Vice Principal Luna, "Besides, she and her family make great apple ciders. Anyway, Celestia and I are trying to help her decline your offer."

"Sure she had already won the Singing Competition, but we will never let you move her to Las Haygas," said Principal Celestia with a very stern look on her face, "Even if you try to take her away from us and keep her there forever."

Mr. Rich was then angered by their refusal to give Applejack to him. "Fine," he said, "I will be back though." Then he stood up and grabbed his business case. "Applejack will be going with me whether she likes it or not." And then he stormed off to leave Canterlot High.

"Well, it looks like Mr. Rich is seeking revenge on trying to take Applejack from us," said Vice Principal Luna, "How will he be stopped?"

"All I can say is to keep declining," said Principal Celestia, "We know he's less likely to cooperate with us for a long while, but let's just hope that he'll give up and leave her alone."


	3. Disagreements

After Mr. Rich left Canterlot High, the meeting room door opened. 

"It's working, for now," said Vice Principal Luna, "He'll be back here to keep trying to take you with him to Las Haygas."

"We'll keep defending you as best as we can," said Principal Celestia.

"Let's just hope that he'll just give up tryin' and leave me alone," said Applejack who was still feeling stressed.

Vice Principal Luna became very skeptical about Applejack's early graduation planned by Principal Celestia. She didn't think it was a good idea to have her graduate from Canterlot High way too early. To her, it was against the graduation tradition. The whole school year wasn't even over yet. Then she closed the meeting room door and turned to Applejack. "Applejack, graduating from Canterlot High School extremely early is NOT a good idea," she said, "The whole school year just got started!" 

Principal Celestia was somewhat shocked when she heard it. "Luna, Applejack is a senior of Canterlot High School," she said, "She's already a farmer anyway."

"Yes she is, but that doesn't mean she can just quit school during the beginning of the first semester!" protested Vice Principal Luna, "This is her last year in high school, and she needs to spend that amount of time here before she graduates!"

Then the office sisters continued to argue over Applejack's school year. 

Applejack then started to see each of their points and decided to agree with Vice Principal Luna because she felt that it's a right thing to do. "B'sides, who knows when that kidnapper would be comin' back ta try ta kidnap me again?"

"That's a very good point," said Vice Principal Luna, "So in that case, your early graduation will have to be cancelled. Well, if only your principal would cooperate and agree with us." Then she glared at her older sister who came up with that plan.

Principal Celestia wasn't amused at all. 

"Remember what she said to us," reminded Vice Principal Luna, "She certainly doesn't want to leave her home, because she wants to make a successful business with her family and also farm with them."

"I only wanted ta sing just fer fun, not fer fame," said Applejack, "I'd appreciate it very much if ya just agree with us and we'd finally get this situation over with."

Principal Celestia suddenly realized what she was thinking at the beginning and started to regret it. "You're right," she said, "That was very foolish of me coming up with that idea."

"You're forgiven, dear sister," said Vice Principal Luna, "Now, we still have some defending to do."


	4. The Rising Star

A few days later, Mr. Rich came back to the meeting room and continued to argue about Applejack's stardom with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. After long hours of confrontations, the result still hadn't been revealed yet.

Applejack was still anxious to stay at Canterlot High with her friends and at home with her family. She crossed her fingers and closed her eyes tight. Peace and hope, she thought as she repeatedly said it with her mind. 

A few hours later, both Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna brought in the bad news: Applejack will officially be going to Las Haygas to become a new star.

It was very hard for Applejack to hear. She wanted to continue protesting until Mr. Rich would give up and leave her alone, but had no choice at all but to go with him. 

Mr. Rich smiled for his victory over her outstanding singing talent. "Before you pack your things to get ready to leave Canterlot, I want you to sign the contract," he said to her, "Let me get it out for a second." He reached into his briefcase and found the contract in his folder. "Now, sign here," he said as he pointed at the signature line located at the bottom part of it. 

Applejack sighed depressingly and signed it. 

"Thank you for your cooperation," said Mr. Rich, "By next Saturday morning at nine, be sure to dress in your street style attire, and pack your things. At ten, you should be all set and ready to go."


End file.
